User blog:Undead RVD/T-Virus vs Green Flue
This is a Monster vs. Monster battle! The T-Virus, the virus that infected and destroyed Raccoon City Green Flu, the infectious disease that spread through many states WHICH IS DEADLIEST? Creatures Explanation: *For Zombies: The Green Flu Zombies are extremely fast but they are also rather easy to kill as a chest shot can kill them with ease. The T-Virus Zombies are very slow but they can take allot more damage as only a shot to the head effectively takes them down. It's a case of speed vs durability. That is up to the voters. **Edge: Voter Choice *For Claws: The Green Flue hunter is fierce but it is nothing to the super durable MA-12X Hunter. **Edge: T-Virus *For Tongues: The Smoker's tongue is very sneaky but is used more as a way to trap an enemy. The Liker's tongue can pierce through flesh and bone like a spear. Lickers can also climb on walls and on ceilings without any difficulty and have massive claws that can easily kill a zombie in one hit. **Edge:T-Virus *For Power: The Tank is fast, tough and strong. The T-0400TP is not as fast but is far smarter, far stronger, and can take far more damage as it can take a hit form a rocket launcher and only be stunned. Sorry for not finding that out earlier. **Edge: T-Virus *For Spacial: The Cerberus is a fast deadly killer but the Boomer is a walking proximity bomb. I'm going with the creature that can kill you as it dies **Edge: Green Flu Factors *Both Teams will have six special members and 80 zombies *Team T-Virus: One Hunter, one Tyrant, two Lickers, two Cerberusie *Team Green Flu: One Hunter, one Tank, one Smoker, three Boomers *Environment: Urban *Zombies: T-Virus zombies are slow but they can take an ungodly amount of damage. Green Flu zombies are fast but can't take much of a beating. Voting Comment Voting System: *Logical = Whole Vote *Half-Ass = Half-Vote *Poor = Nothing Voting Ends: November 29, 2011 Battle< T-Virus: *Special: *Zombies: 80 Green Flu: *Special: *Zombies: 80 Three Boomers, a Hunter, a Smoker, a Tank and a horde of Green Flu zombies are running though a large city in search of flesh meat to eat. They then find two Cerberie, a MA12X Hunter, two Lickers a Tyrant (T-0400TP) a large quantity of T-Virus zombies eating what's left of the uninfected. The T-Virus zombies see the "fresher" Green Flu zombies and start to stumble to them. The Green Flu zombies start to run at them and begin exchanging blows. The Green Flu mutants start to charge at the B.O.W.s and the same for the B.O.W.s to the Mutants. The G.F. Hunter lunges at the MA-12X Hunter and tries to knock it over but the MA-12X throws the G.F. off. The G.F. hunter gets back off but is shredded to peaces by the MA-12X. The Smoker lands a hit of his lasso tongue and tires to drag it to drag it into the mess of zombies. However, it is attacked and torn to shreds by the Cerberie. The Tank charges in quickly and crushes both Cerberie. In the battle between the zombies, the Green Flu zombies fail to realize they are doing little to the T-Virus zombies damage wise and only able to kill five. The T-Virus Zombies are able to kill five G.F. zombies. *T-V. Zombies: 75 *G.F. Zombies: 75 One of the Boomers charge at one of the Lickers but the Licker lunges at the Boomer and kill it. The Boomer, however, explodes and covers the Licker in puke. This sends a jumble of zombies to rip it apart. Another Boomer makes an attack toward the Tyrant but the Tyrant makes a giant swipe at the Boomer and kills him instantly. Puke flies everywhere and the Tyrant is covered in it. 40 G.F. Zombies start to run at the Tyrant to attack it. The MA-12X hunter enters the Zombie battle and takes out 20 G.F. Zombies. *G.F. Zombies: 55 The remaining Boomer charges at the Hunter to take it out but is killed by the Licker with it's spear like tong through it's head without exploding it. The Tank then enters the zombie battle and takes out 40 T-V. zombies. *T-V. Zombies: 35 The Hunter and Liker target the Tank and start fighting it. The Licker tries spearing it though it's head but the tank to two big to get a good shot. The Hunter tries to swipe at it but is thrown bu the Tank. The Tank is about to smash the smaller Licker but hears a roar from the side and finds the Tyrant took out all 40 G.F. zombies. *G.F. Zombies: 15 The Tank charges the Tyrant but is merely swatted away. The Tank gets back up but the Tyrant shoves it's claws into the tank and tears away, ripping the Tank apart. The B.O.W.s then join the T-Virus Zombies in decimating whats left of the Green Flu zombies *G.F. Zombies: 0 The Tyrant roars in the air in victory, followed by the Hunter and Licker. WINNER: T-Virus Expert Opinion The Green Flu monsters had great teamwork but at the end, the T-Virus monsters were too tough and too lethal to take down. This is why the T-Virus zombies and the B.O.W.s won. Category:Blog posts